Tanesha Lexx
Name: Tanesha Lexx Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 Grade: Sophomore 10th School: Bathurst High School Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Marching Band (Xylophonist) Appearance: Tanesha is easy to pick out of a crowd. She is very short, standing at about 5'2". Unfortunately, Tanesha has a large weight problem and tips the scale at almost 300 pounds. Her hair is black in color and is cropped almost boy-short, except it is not noticeable because she has just recently had long braids woven into her hair, and it now extends to her mid-back. Her eyes are small and squinty, and so dark in color that they almost appear black. In contrast, her nose is smashed and rather pug-like, except for the fact that it is wide. She has lips that are almost too thick, and straight teeth from having braces. In fact, she had braces so recently that she still wears her retainer. Being African-American, Tanesha's skin is dark, almost chocolate colored. She wears no makeup at all, except on very special occassions. In terms of build, Tanesha has an hourglass figure, even though she is excessively large in size. She is broad-shouldered with a large bust, her waist is relatively small, but what sticks out about Tanesha the most is that she is rather large in the hip department, to the point that her pant size ranges between a 24 and 28W. Tanesha's attire is a bit lacking, and does not show any sort of femininity at all. Generally, she wears a large t-shirts ,usually either camoflauge or something with a Star Wars logo on it, baggy pants, and tennis shoes. Biography: Before Tanesha was born, her mother was forced to move back home, to Louisiana, because of financial issues. Her mother had experienced a divorce prior to the move and currently had one child who was already eight years of age. When Linda, Tanesha's mother, moved to Louisiana, she met a young man to whom she wound up getting married. Tanesha was born into a poor family, but, seeking better, her father searched desperately for a high-paying job. He finally found one -- on an oil rig. When Tanesha was two, a terrible accident occurred. One day, during a thunderstorm, the oil rig that her father was working on was struck by lightning. It ignited and exploded, causing her father's untimely demise. Soon after, Linda gathered up Tanesha and her older sister and moved away from Louisiana, unable to cope with the death of Tanesha's father. After moving back to New Jersey, Tanesha's family once again struggled with financial stability. Her mother had a hearing disability and as such, had problems finding work. To make matters worse, the disability check her mother received every month was barely enough to pay for the run-down apartment in which they lived. Inevitably, Tanesha's mother wound up remarrying the father of her older sister, who was a supervisor at a large factory in town. Their income increased dramatically after that, and Tanesha and her family were finally able to enjoy the finer things in life. Tanesha lead a relatively boring life up through elementary school and junior high. She was not very popular and did not have many friends. She liked to play with the boys, and a lot of the girls thought she was weird because of that. She would much rather have played Power Rangers than Barbies. Even throughout junior high, things remained the same. Tanesha had a small group of friends that she was very close to, but never really socialized with anyone outside of that group. In high school, things started to change. She joined the band, and began making new friends, some of whom were a lot like herself. This is when Tanesha encountered her first "love", so to speak. His name was Marvin Angell, and he became her entire world. Marvin convinced Tanesha to do some things she to this day regrets, then pretty much broadcast her actions to the entire school. Tanesha lost many friends, who deemed her a 'slut' for her actions when they were no better. Despite that, she tried to shrug things off and go on as best she could. Tanesha has a lot wrong with her health-wise. First off, she has problems because of her weight. She has recurring pains in her lower back and her ankles sometimes ache. Not to mention, she is drastically out of shape and cannot run fast or very long distances. After the incidents with one, Marvin Angell, Tanesha became very depressed, and is now on a slew of anti-depressants and the like to keep her mentality in check. If that were not enough, Tanesha is an avid hypochondriac. She leads a relatively good life in most respects, but she is always complaining about how bad something or another is. As of late, Tanesha has gone a little boy crazy. As one could imagine, Tanesha never seemed to get many looks from guys throughout school. Had she chosen to fix herself up at all, she might have been a pretty girl, but the fact that she dressed like a boy, acted like a boy, and had very few feminine qualities led many of her fellow classmates to believe that she was a lesbian, when in fact, she is not. The happenings with Marvin were a result of her boy-craziness. She had almost taken that issue to a whole new level before this new ordeal. Tanesha's over-obsessive nature when it comes to the opposite sex have caused her a lot of unneccessary grief over the years. Tanesha is very immature in mentality, and when her infatuation goes unrequited she often makes up stories about why they aren't interested in her purely for the purpose of self-satisfaction. These stories include, but are not limited to: he's scared of commitment; he only wants her because she puts out; he wants to be in a relationship but doesn't want to ruin our friendship; he cares about me too much to put me in that type of situation; and so on. Her immaturity in this aspect causes her to focus not on the boy who has just rejected her, but rather, on the other girl that seems to be the object of his affection. As one could imagine, Tanesha is an insanely jealous person, and she's spiteful and bitter toward those who are more attractive or more personable than she is. Many a time, Tanesha has taken her jealousy to a whole new level, often attempting to eradicate the opposition to her newest claim by any means necessary. Of course, to Tanesha, this means writing their telephone number on bathroom stall walls or spreading vicious and untrue rumors about them as a means of turning her latest victim off of them. Her sophomore year of high school had gone relatively smoothly for most of the year. During the year, she finally seemed to get over Marvin and eventually developed an intense crush on a certain individual by the name of Panom Ning~Tom. She found his primal nature alluring, and although Panom probably doesn't even know who Tanesha is, he has been the subject at hand and is illustrated as being the object of her affection on many pages of the little black journal she carries around with her. That journal itself is an important part of Tanesha's life. It contains her deepest, darkest, inner-most thoughts on virtually everyone and everything at Bathurst High School. Virtually her entire life is contained within that little black book, and Tanesha never lets it out of her sight. After all, there's no telling what could happen if that thing fell into the wrong hands. Everything ranging from her thoughts on the school's popular crowd to her crushes to her sexual experiences and everything in between has been etched forever in the confides of that old, ragged book. Recently, Tanesha has found herself befriending a new student at Bathurst High by the name of Jolie Sheehan. Although she was skeptical of Jolie at first -- simply basing her entire opinion of the blonde on her stunning appearance -- Tanesha quickly formed a sort of mutual respect for her after an incident that occurred during Jolie's first day of band practice. Since the incident that all but shattered Jolie's reputation at the school and got her picked on by even the band nerds, Tanesha has felt a sense of empathy toward her. After all, Tanesha knows what it's like first hand, and the girls have formed a sort of bond that up until now, Tanesha hasn't formed with anyone. Advantages: Back in school, Tanesha was one of those girls who simply faded into the shadows. If she can retain that sort of persona on the island, it may actually save her life. She never made much of an attempt to interact with, much less socialize with, her fellow classmates, so very few people would actually have a vendetta against Tanesha. Disadvantages: People may not be hunting Tanesha down, but she's got several grudges she can't seem to let go of. Her overly emotional personality may get her into a lot of trouble. In addition, her weight is going to cause her a lot of problems. In a situation where Tanesha was forced to run for her life, could she? Number: Female Student no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Flashbang Grenades (x8) Conclusions: I fully expect that Tanesha will die sooner rather than later. She's got a natural handicap that nobody aside from B69 shares with her. Hmm...if they teamed up, they'd be one hell of a heavyweight tandem. Regardless, I don't see her making much of an impact, due to her wallflower status. The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Suicide by danger zone '''Collected Weapons: Flashbang Grenades (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Matthias Kovalenko, Whitney Acosta, Mariavel Varella Mid-game Evaluation: Tanesha began her game in the wheat field, where the first student she happened across was Franklyn Senior's Whitney Acosta. Nothing came of the first face-off between the girls, save for both of them discovering that other schools from the metropolitan area had been abducted as well. However, when Matthias Kovalenko entered the wheat field and reunited with Whitney, something triggered inside of Tanesha. This was the first time that jealousy would rear its ugly head for Tanesha on the island. As she hid in the bushes, all the while watching the reunion between Matthias and Whitney, she couldn't help but ponder over the fact that unlike this girl, nobody out there would be looking for her. Anger overtook her, and rational thought left her mind. Before even realizing her actions, Tanesha had launched a flashbang grenade at the pair in the field. Knowing that there was no going back now, she headed down to the field, intent on making the two suffer. Her plans were interrupted when Mariavel Varella showed up in the field. A face-off between the two ensued, and Matthias and Whitney escaped while their backs were turned. Tanesha and Mariavel engaged in a short brawl which resulted in Tanesha receiving a rather painful wound across the chest from Mariavel's knife. In a panic, Tanesha unleashed another flashbang and fled the scene while Mariavel was staggering around blindly. Exhausted and terrified, Tanesha continued running until she reached the sprawling shopping complex on the island, where Mai Oshinari and Jack Russell were hiding. Of course, Tanesha was oblivious to this fact as she blindly entered the building, her sobs and loud breathing all but giving her position away... Stay tuned to find out what happens next! End-game Evaluation: '''But my dre~ams, they aren't as empty, as Tanesha's head seemed to be! Especially once her collar blew it off, bahahaha '''Memorable Quotes: It's so typical. Barbie's on the island for a whopping five minutes before Prince Charming comes to rescue her. Nobody ever comes to rescue me. Nobody wants anything to do with fat, ugly Tanesha. Nobody ever does. Girls like that, I hate them. They should all just die! They should all... all just... die. - Jealousy rears its ugly head and irrationality is the result. I'll make you ugly, too. Then you'll see... you'll see what it's like. - Tanesha attacks Matthias and Whitney in the wheat field. Other/Trivia *The song lyrics in Tanesha's death post are from "Behind Blue Eyes" by the Who (though the version that inspired Megami to use the song was actually the Limp Bizkit remake). Threads The various threads that contained Tanesha. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *How Many Ways Can You Define the Word "Cow"? *To My One True Confidante... *After-School Band Practice *Sweet Aromas and Budding Blossoms *It's a Fixer-Upper *Shades of Gray, Part I *Shades of Gray, Part II Version II: *Memories and Revelations *If Words Could Kill They Probably Will *Shades of Gray, Redeux *My Final Sanctuary Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tanesha Lexx. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students